


Same Boy.

by write_the_impossible



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/pseuds/write_the_impossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Kyungsoo doubt their boyfriends' loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Boy.

“Kyungsoo, you have to meet Kai; he's amazing.” Sehun tells Kyungsoo dreamily and Kyungsoo looks up from his text message to his best friend and rolls his eyes.

“Stop looking like a lovesick puppy, it's disgusting.” Kyungsoo tells him. His phone vibrates and dings and he snatches it up to read the message that is undoubtedly from Jongin and he laughs loudly as soon as he's read it.

“You have no right to say that to me. Look at yourself, you and this Jongin guy have been messaging nonstop for the past two months.” Sehun points out and Kyungsoo flips him off over his phone.

“You and Kai are no better. The only reason you're not messaging him right now is because he's studying, but when he told you that he had to go, you pouted for an hour straight.” Kyungsoo tells him and Sehun throws a pillow at him before collapsing beside him on the bed.

“Seriously though Kyungsoo, Kai is so hot that even _you_ would drool over him; black hair that almost covers his eyes when he has it down, brown eyes that crinkly when he smiles, tan skin, and a dancers body that's flexible in all the right places.” Sehun tells Kyungsoo even though he isn't really listening. “Oh, and he lives on campus in room 143 of the junior complex which means that we're alone as often as we want to be and, even if his roommate is there, they won't be able to hear us.” That seems to catch Kyungsoo's attention as he sits up and stares at Sehun.

“What did you just say?” Kyungsoo asks him warily, hoping that he heard Sehun wrong.

“He lives on campus in room 143. Why?” Sehun asks and Kyungsoo glares.

“You're sleeping with my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo tells him and proceeds to straddle him and start attacking him with the nearest pillow.

“Ow – wha – Kyungsoo stop.” Sehun says grabbing Kyungsoos' arms and looking up at him with wide eyes. “What is wrong with you? What do you mean I'm sleeping with your boyfriend?” Sehun asks and Kyungsoo gets off of him still glaring.

“You said he's tan right? Brown eyes that crinkle when he smiles? A dancer? Lives in room 143 on campus? That's my boyfriend Jongin you idiot.” Kyungsoo tells him reaching out to punch him hard in the shoulder.

“No it's not, that's Kai, don't try to claim my boyfriend as your own sicko. Besides, I've never even seen Jongin.” Sehun says crossing his arms over his chest slightly irritated at his best friend and roommate.

“I have a picture.” Kyungsoo pulls up his gallery and shoves the phone in Sehun's face and Sehun gasps.

“That's Kai! Why do you have a picture of a half naked and very sweaty Kai on your phone you filthy pervert?” Sehun asks looking scandalized at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo sighs and face palms himself.

“I don't, I have a picture of my boyfriend Jongin.” Kyungsoo tells him and Sehun lunges at him. They roll back and forth on the bed before they fall onto the floor and their other roommate, Chanyeol, walks in and looks at them quizzically.

“Couples spat?” Chanyeol asks looking way too amused for such a serious situation.

“He's dating my boyfriend.” Sehun and Kyungsoo say at the same time and Chanyeol tries to keep it together and not laugh at the two, but he just can't help himself. He looks up and sees that they aren't joking and that they're actually glaring at him and he sobers up quickly.

“You guys don't know?” Chanyeol asks, but surely they know because who doesn't know?

“Know what?” Sehun asks and Chanyeol arches an eyebrow. He shakes his head and walks out of the room without saying another word.

“What was that all about?” Kyungsoo asks and Sehun shrugs before they start glaring at each other again but Sehun sobers up and looks at Kyungsoo confused.

“Wait, why are we fighting over this?” Sehun asks and Kyungsoo looks at him for further explanation. “Jongin/Kai is the one who played us right? How about we get a little payback?” Sehun says with a borderline sadistic smile.

“What do you propose?” Kyungsoo asks and Sehun smiles and points to Kyungsoo's phone.

“How about you call Jongin and tell him to meet you at the Italian restaurant across from Starbucks and I'll show up too?” Sehun plots and Kyungsoo smiles.

“That's actually a good idea.” Kyungsoo says dialing Jongin's number.

Jongin walks into Kais' room and sees him laying on his stomach and he takes the opportunity to smack the back of his thigh hard. Kai turns to glare at him.

“Ow, prick. What do you want? Can't you see I'm studying?” Kai asks motioning to the books laying in front of him and Jongin scoffs.

“Since when do you study?” Jongin asks and Kai flips him off.

“Why are you in my room?” Kai asks and Jongin smiles holding up his phone.

“Kyungsoo invited me out to dinner tonight and I really wanna introduce you guys, so you're coming with.” Jongin tells him and Kai groans and lays his head in his Psychology book.

“I hate meeting new people, you know that.” Kai tells him sounding muffled through his textbook and Jongin rolls his eyes.

“I know you do my little sociopath, but you're meeting him anyway. He sounded excited to meet up and he didn't mind me inviting you, so you're going.” Jongin tells him as he walks toward the door and Kai groans into his textbook again.

“Fine, but I hate you, and if he says anything about your sex life, I will straight up walk out.” Kai tells him and Jongin laughs and turns to face him.

“There's literally nothing he could tell you about our sex life that I haven't already told you.” Jongin points out and Kai shrugs nods in agreement.

“Maybe you're right. Anyway, I was going to make plans with Sehun tonight, but I guess I'll text him and tell him I'm busy.” Kai tells him sounding sad as he pulls out his phone.

Sehun hears his phone play Kai's text tone and he grabs his phone from his dresser before reading over the message with a scoff.

“Hey Sehun, can't meet up tonight, have an important dinner I have to go to. See you tomorrow.” Sehun reads out loud and he's almost upset until he thinks about the look on Kai's face when he sees the two of them together waiting to bust him.

“So what now?” Kyungsoo asks him and he shrugs and looks at his closet.

“Now we get ready.” Sehun tells him.

Jongin sighs staring at his closet seemingly lost for what to wear. Kyungsoo told him to meet him at the Italian restaurant across from Starbucks but, considering he's never been there, he has no idea what to wear.

“Jongin, where are we going anyway?” Kai asks him from his doorway and Jongin turns to him looking distraught. “What's wrong?” Kai asks big brother mode on high alert as he sees Jongin's stricken look.

“What do I even wear to this?” Jongin asks and Kai rolls his eyes but he relaxes nonetheless.

“Where are we going?” Kai asks again and Jongin sighs.

“To that Italian restaurant across from Starbucks.” Jongin explains and Kai smiles.

“I love that place!” Kai exclaims and Jongin looks at him.

“You've been to that place before? Without me? I'm offended.” Jongin says and Kai rolls his eyes.

“I do have friends other than you, you know? I mean, I know I'm the only friend you have, but I always have been the more popular twin.” Kai tells him with a smirk and Jongin pushes his shoulder halfheartedly.

“Shut up, I have friends. A boyfriend too.” Jongin says and Kai scoffs.

“Yeah, a little nerdy chef that you've been infatuated with for like two years. He's probably only dating you to make sure you don't try to kill him for love or something.” Kai says holding a shirt up to Jongin's torso. “Wear this and those slacks on your bed, that way you look casual but still nice enough to be seen with me in public.” Kai tells him and Jongin scowls.

“You're such a dick, why do I even talk to you?” Jongin asks stripping off his shirt and putting the one Kai gave him on.

“Once again, I'm your only friend.” Kai tells him and Jongin rolls his eyes.

“And I'm not infatuated with Kyungsoo, ok? I like him in a healthy, non-stalker way.” Jongin defends himself and Kai nods.

“Right, yeah, totally. Anyway, I can't believe you got a boyfriend before I did. How is that even possible?” Kai asks laying down on Jongin's bed with his hands behind his head.

“Because you're a prick and no one else is into your kinky ass fantasies. That probably has a lot to do with it.” Jongin explains and Kai sits up with a glare.

“I am not even that kinky.” Kai defends and Jongin scoffs and turns to him.

“You have at least five collars in your room for who even knows who and you have an odd fixation with leather and chains. Need I go on?” Jongin tells him with an inquisitive brow and Kai just smirks and lays back down on the bed with a chuckle.

“Maybe I do have a few kinks, but Sehun obliges to my kinks just fine.” Jongin shudders and gags dramatically at the mental image and Kai laughs loud and obnoxious.

“Gross. Go get dressed, we're meeting him in fifteen minutes.” Jongin tells him shooing him out of the room. Kai comes back into the room in ten minutes wearing a similar outfit to Jongin's that's all crème colored and he licks his pinkies and rubs them across both of his eyebrows.

“Can I clean up or can't I?” He asks checking himself out in the mirror and Jongin pushes him out of the way with a laugh. When they arrive at the restaurant and start to walk through the doors, Kai snaps his fingers and turns back around throwing a “I forgot my wallet, you go ahead and I'll meet you in there.” over his shoulder. Jongin shrugs and does as he's told and Kyungsoo stands to greet him, only he's not wearing his usual smile. Another guy is standing beside him and Jongin smiles and walks over to plant a kiss on Kyungsoo's mouth.

“Really, Kai? You're just going to act like I'm not standing right here?” The taller guy standing beside Kyungsoo says and Jongin looks at him confused.

“I'm not Kai.” Jongin turns around and points out his twin who's walking through the doors and towards them. “He's Kai.” Jongin says.

“Sehun? Oh my God thank you so much for coming, could you read my mind or something?” Kai says hugging Sehun and kissing him deeply.

“Um.” Sehun gets out dumbly and Jongin sees that he and Kyungsoo are making the same stunned face.

“Something wrong, Soo?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo nods.

“I thought you were cheating on me with this loser, so we made a plan to get back at you by both being here. I didn't know you had a twin brother.” Kyungsoo explains and the twins look at him confused.

“You didn't?!” They both ask their respective boyfriends sounding astonished.

“I thought everyone on campus knew we were twins.” Kai points out and Sehun shakes his head.

“I didn't know either.” Sehun states and Jongin and Kai laugh.

“You guys are too cute.” Kai says and he holds his hand out to Kyungsoo. “I'm Kai, nice to meet you.” Kai says shaking Kyungsoo's hand and Jongin does the same to Sehun as they all sit and start chatting with each other.

“Sehun, are you ok? You haven't talked much since we got here.” Kai asks Sehun quietly as to not disturb Jongin and Kyungsoo's conversation. He puts his hand on Sehun's thigh and squeezing reassuringly.

“I didn't know you had a twin. Even Chanyeol knew you had a twin and he's dumber than a brick.” Sehun says and Kai chuckles softly.

“Would a blowjob in the bathroom make you feel any better?” Kai asks and Sehun nods.

“Yes, yes it would.” They both go to stand and Jongin looks over at them, the smile dropping from his face immediately.

“Kai, no.” Jongin says as if he already knows what Kai is planning to do.

“What? We're just going to the bathroom.” Kai tells him with an innocent smile and Jongin knows he can't stop them so he just shakes his head. “Be back in ten minutes, promise.” Kai tells him leading Sehun away from the table and Jongin rolls his eyes.

“It's weird you know?” Kyungsoo says when the two are gone and Jongin tilts his head up in question.

“What do you mean?” Jongin asks him squeezing his hand and Kyungsoo smiles.

“You two look exactly the same and you even have the same ticks, but you're completely different. He's like an over sexually active alter ego or something.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin shrugs.

“Yeah, Kai inherited dad's sexual appetite and I inherited moms' brains.” Jongin tells Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo smiles.

“Well it's weird, but it's not awful. Aside from the fact that he's having sex with my roommate right now, he seems like a pretty cool guy.” Kyungsoo says and Jongin nods.

“He is, surprisingly enough. He's a dick but, if I needed him, he'd be there immediately.” Jongin says smiling and Kyungsoo nods. Ten minutes later Kai and Sehun walk out of the bathroom with Sehun looking blissed out and Kai smirking satisfactorily with messy hair.

“You're disgusting.” Jongin tells them when they get back to the table.

“Kyungsoo, sorry to say, but you got the boring twin. Just think, if you had actually been dating me, you could have gotten a blowjob in the bathroom just now.” Kai sends a wink Kyungsoo's way and Jongin stabs him in his side with his fork.

“I will end you.” He promises and Kai laughs along with Kyungsoo.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kai says raising his hands up in mock defeat. The rest of their dinner is spent with pleasant conversation and Kai flirting with both of the boys at he and Jongin's table, and Jongin would be upset if he didn't know that Kai would never act on his flirtation with Kyungsoo. When they get home hours later, they both collapse on the couch, exhausted.

“I think I've done enough socializing to last me an entire year.” Kai tells Jongin and Jongin chuckles.

“But you aren't a sociopath or anything, right?” Jongin says peering at him from the side and Kai cracks a smile.

“Whatever little brother. Get me a drink, will you?” Kai says pushing Jongin off of the couch.

“You're three minutes older than me, get over yourself.” Jongin says, but he gets up and grabs their drinks anyway.

“To having boyfriends, even though they're kind of stupid.” Jongin proposes the toast and Kai smirks.

“I'll drink to that.” Kai agrees clinking his glass to Jongins' with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Same Girl by R.Kelly and Usher and I got an idea when I remembered the music video and then I wrote it. This is based off of the gist of the video and it's probably really bad, but I gave it my best try as I'm borderline exhausted while I write this. This isn't beta'd and there's probably a multitude of stupid mistakes, and for that I'm sorry, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me comments and tell me what you thought! Have a great day lovelies!!


End file.
